DESCRIPTION: Antibodies, Mice and Tetramers. The purpose of this Core is to provide at reasonable cost the reagents and mouse strains essential for carrying out the three Projects in this PROGRAM. The combined core will provide these resources in three areas: Molecular Biology, Antibody and Protein Production and Mouse Breeding. The Molecular Biology resource, headed by P. Adams, will make MHC Class I and Class II tetramers, develop expression systems for proteins such as cytokines and run RNAse protection assays. The Antibody and Protein Production resource, headed by Martha Rooks, will prepare, purify and in many cases prepare fluorescent conjugates of mAb and cytokines from hybridoma lines or other expression lines. The Mouse Breeding Resource, headed by Debra Duso, will undertake the preparation of new strains of mice necessary for the projects. The resource will carry out and follow their breeding, screen progeny for further crosses and run tests after backcrossing to make sure there are no graft-versus-host reactions. M. Rooks and D. Duso will also be in charge of developing a program for embryo freezing to ensure that valuable mouse strains produced as part of the program are preserved. Each of these resources will offer the reagents at a recharge rate which reflects the supplies and other costs associated with their production. it is clear that the costs will be far less than for those same reagents/mice purchased from an outside vendor. Moreover many of the reagents, such as the Class II tetramers and unique mouse strains are not available commercially.